nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Pavlostani
The People's Democratic Republic of the Pavlostani Tribes (Formerly known as the Socialist State of Khamul) is a Zhaoan nation lead by a Premier who is a member of the House of Pavel, and a Parliament of 500 elected officials. Khamulite History In the mid 1400s, the future PDRPT was a mass of warring tribes. In one tribe, the Stani, a leader named Pavel emerged. Under Pavel, the Stani began to win time after time against the enemy tribes, and soon, most of the area was united. Pavel was named Pavel the Great by the people, and a era of peace entered the lives of the newly formed Pavlostani. Unfortunately, in 1478, Pavel died after being shot, bludgeoned, poisoned and suffocated by an assassin from the northern Ming territories. Two men had claim to the throne. One was Pavel's son, also named Pavel. The other was General Khamul, a celebrated comma nder who was also Pavel the Great's brother. Thus started the Great Pavlostani Kin-Bane. Khamul managed to capture the Pavlostani capital of Glastonbury in four hours. Pavel retreated to the port city of Togia and fortified. Khamul waited in Glastonbury for a month, then went on an offensive, capturing towns near Togia. Then Pavel unleashed his own armies. Despite previous thought, Pavel was every bit as strategic and cunning as his father, and initiated a scorched earth policy. Khamul's supplies ran low, and his armies were defeated at the Battle of Togia. Beaten, he retreated to Glastonbury to restock. But Pavel exploited his victory, and began a massive campaign to retake Glastonbury while Khamul was still weak. Khamul's armies were smashed and Khamul spent the next few years hiding. In that time, Khamul managed to amass large armies of supporters, and in 1483, openly declared himself and attacked Glastonbury. The city was sacked and Pavel killed. Khamul declared himself the High Dictator of the newly formed Socialist State of Khamul. For the next decade or so, Dictator Khamul controlled education and taught ethnocentric policies. Khamul was also an atheist, though did formulate a cult of personality around himself. In 1500, the Ming from Inesea invaded. Caught offguard, the capital city of Glastonbury burned within months. Khamul retreated to Pavlostan, later to become the capital. The Khamulites inflicted terrible damage on the Ming armies, but in the end, it was not enough. The Khamulites were defeated and Khamul was burned at the stake. The Ming ruled Khamul until 1680. They treated the Khamulites fairly, except in 1570, the Ming had an "ethnic cleansing" in which thousands of Khamulites were killed. Many years later, it inspired a larger genocide. In 1680 with the advent of handheld firearms, the Khamulites violently pushed the Ming out of Khamul. The leader of the resistance turned out to be a descendent of Pavel the Great, and was crowned the new Dictator. In 1885, Pavel VII joined the AMEN alliance in the Former State of Miteria. Pavel VII also liscened the first members of the Khamulite Air Force that year. Five years later, during the Voerdeland Crisis of '90, Pavel sent peacekeeping troops into Voerdeland. These troops brutally pacified the Brandburg Region, and constructed Ethnic Labor Camps. Pavel was reminded of the Ming Genocide, and added the construction of gas chambers and crematoria to the inventory of the troops. For the next thirteen years millions of dissidents, Voerds, Christians, Jews, Muslims, Roma, Gypsies and Nyphrons, and those who participated in a minor uprising during the Voerdeland Crisis were sent to the camps. Ten million people died total, six million of them Voerdish. In 1901, a Tschowan vessel attacked the Khamulite Fleet. Pavel VIII declared war two years later. A bloody four day conflict ensued between AMEN and the Cooperation. On the fourth day, Pavel liberated the camps, and held a ceremony on August 10th to honor the dead and praise the living. So ended the history of Khamul and begins the history of Pavlostani. Pavlostani History In 1903, Pavel VIII dissolved the Socialist State of Khamul and created the People's Democratic Republic of the Pavlostani Tribes. He focused on creating a nation that had democratically elected leaders, and more importantly, preventing genocides from occuring. Large bounties were put on the heads of the officers who ran Brandburg, but a few are still unaccounted for. The GBV has been given a blank check to hunt down and kill them. A specialized military program called Operation: Sentinel was activated in the hunt for surviving SAF officers. A period known as the Time of Troubles began following the secession of Khamulist Hintindar under the Shari'a leadership of Emir Yusuf. Earl Brunilov of Percepliquis followed in suit, beginning the War of the Three Kings. Yusuf quickly captured Trent and Brunilov conquered Delgos. The war widened when the newly formed Emirate of Hintindar and the Ming Empire declared war on each other. The War of the Three Kings was interrupted in 1906 following the ending of the Uli Vermar, also known as the War of Apelanese Aggression. Secretly urged by the SAF, the Apelanese Empire invaded Pavlostani from the south. Premier Pavel VIII signed an armistice with Hintindar and Percepliquis, and focused the military on the southern invasion. Most of Pavlostani was conquered by the Empire, winning only spare victories. The Pavlostani were ready to evacuate the acting capital of Vitograd, and flee north to the dying Former Aristocratic States of Inesea, when the Horn of Gylindora was blown and the new Nyphron Patriarch ended the war. After the the second Uli Vermar began, the Pavlostani annexed the Apelanese Empire and resumed the War of the Three Kings. in 1908, the war ended leaving Pavlostani in shambles. In the chaos, Tom Braiton negotiated Pavlostani's entrance into the Mishmite Union. Miscallaneous The Pavlostani stand normally at about 5' 11''. Most have black hair and dark eyes. The Pavlostani bred with the Ming and created a mostly unique race, although the Ineseans are relatively similar. The Pavlostani are very sensitive about the Brandburg Genocide, and don't like mentioning it in polite company. Pavlostani's Special Operations forces are the SAF (Special Armed Forces). Their intelligence gathering and clandestine services agency is the Gosudarstveniy Bezopastnost' Voiska, or the GBV. Pavlostani's military contains a powerful navy, and a decent army. However, following the end of the War of the Three Kings, the Pavlostani army was experienced and professional, while the navy was severely crippled after the ending of the First Uli Vermar. Their air force is relatively weak, as Khamulite policies gutted the air program. The Pavlostani has been trying to get it back on track, but the air force is still laughable. The government is mostly leftist. The Premier has the power to declare war, veto ''laws, and make or break alliances. Pavlostani is divided into many provinces. Each is ruled by a hereditary noble. Nobles function to govern provinces, setting laws and taxes, creating a highly feudal system. The most powerful nobles in Pavlostani are, Count Pickering of Galilin, Marquis Lanaklin of Glouston and Lord Federov of Percepliquis. Other nobles of significance are Emperor Brunilov of Percepliquis and Emir Yusuf of Hintindar. Most nobility are not of Pavlostani descent, rather from the west. Currency 1 Pav = ~1 dollar 1 copper piece = 10 Pavs 1 Silver piece = 10 copper pieces 1 Gold Piece = 10 Silver Pieces Important Leaders Pavel the Great - Unified the nation. First Leader. Khamul - Second Leader. Added massive reforms. Preached of Khamulite Supremecy. Pavel IV - Defeated the Ming. Restablished the Socialist State of Khamul. Pavel VII - Second to last leader of Khamul. Started the Brandburg Genocides. Created the Khamulite Air Force. Leader during brief civil war over the Voerdeland Crisis. Known as Pavel the Cruel Pavel VIII - Last Leader of Khamul, first leader of Pavlostani. Ended the Brandburg Genocide. Leader during brief war with the Cooperation. Created a secular state. Began witch hunts against former troops stationed in Brandburg. Known as Pavel the Wise. Abdul Yusuf - Though incarcerated for treason after the War of the Three Kings, Yusuf managed to be released after proving (distant) relation to the House of Ming following the death of Pavel the Wise. When Yuri Stepashin refused the throne, Yusuf claimed it. It was believed that Khamulism would return to power after Yusuf's release, the Emir decided to honor Pavel's final wishes and kept Pavlostani secular. A fair ruler, Yusuf was widely remembered for restoring order in central Pavlostani and curbing terrorist attacks of Khamulist organizations such as the New SAF and the One Way. Pavel X - Brought Khamulism back to Pavlostani. Began secret genocides based in the east. Declared himself King of Pavlostani. A notoriously fat man, Pavel was believed to weigh around three hundred pounds. Believed to have been mentally impaired, Pavel developed a fascination with death. A common method of execution under Pavel X was by fire. He died during the War of the Mad King. Called Pavel the Mad. Vladimir Mirov - Unrelated to the Pavel family. Leader of a rebellion to topple Pavel X. Ended the genocides, re-secularized the state. Mirov dissolved the Pavlostani military and formed the Pavlostani Federation. He stripped the nobles of their powers and appointed elected provincial officials. Mirov also began massive reparation programs for the human rights abuses of his predecessors. Vladimir Mirov stepped down from power after five years. Vladimir Mirov was killed during the nuclear war, leading to the death of one of the most popular and benevolent leaders in the history of the nation. Political Parties Socialists- Favor the strict economy of the Pavels. Disapprove of one leader, rather a Politburo. 16% of population. Khamulites- Wish for the return of the Socialist State of Khamul, and reopening of the camps. This is the one political party that is outlawed in Pavlostani. 9% Nationalists- Favor the system of Pavel VIII. 57% Democrats- Wish for a completely democratic system, free of a hereditary ruler. 18% Imperialists- Favor Amplectoran society. ~1% Category:Nations